villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaoh
Kamen Rider Gaoh is the main villain the first Kamen Rider Den-O movie, Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! History Gaoh is a thief-king who targets Time Trains and a renegade Kamen Rider who wishes to take over all of space-time by obtaining the legendary GaohLiner to destroy all time as he was fed up with it. He and his Imagin followers took camp at May 2000 to await his plan to come to fruition, by sending the Molech Imagin to 2007 to set the pieces up. Gaoh Form *Height: 198 cm *Weight: 102 kg *Punching power: 7t *Kicking power: 6t *Maximum Jump Height: 25m *Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.2s Kamen Rider Gaoh is the only Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Den-O to only have one form, called Gaoh Form and no Imagin partner (similar to Zeronos Altair Form). It is visually based on a crocodile and is similar to Den-O Sword Form. Upon transforming, Gaoh says "I will devour everything!". Equipment Gaoh Belt The Gaoh Belt allows for Gaoh to become Kamen Rider Gaoh. It uses a Rider Pass and SetTouch system, just like the Den-O Belt. However, it uses the gold-plated Master Pass instead. How Gaoh came to obtain the Gaoh belt and the knowledge of its functions is never disclosed, although it could simply have been summoned with the Rider Pass. GaohStriker The Machine GaohStriker is Gaoh's personal motorcycle that he uses to pilot the GaohLiner. GaohGasher The GaohGasher is Gaoh's only weapon and only has a Sword Mode. It is visually similar to Den-O's DenGasher Sword Mode, except it has a gold, serrated blade. He uses the weapon for his Full Charge attack, the Tyrant Crash, which is similar to Den-O Sword Form's Extreme Slash attack. GaohLiner The GaohLiner was built by the king of an ancient civilization. In the time of said civilization, it was referred to by its actual name, God's Train, due to having the power to control all of time, able to easily erase Singularity Points. Due to the vastness of its power, the king sealed the GaohLiner away within the time of its creation. Gaoh sought use of the train, tricking Yukimura into unsealing the cave in which the GaohLiner was sealed in. Upon its release, Gaoh wreaks havoc upon the feudal village before heading into 1988, intent on erasing Ryotaro for having interfered. The GaohLiner battles Zeronos Vega Form until Gaoh attempts to escape in it, engaging the DenLiner/ZeroLiner combo in a battle between the time-trains and is destroyed by them, undoing the damage caused by it. Kiba GaohLiner Kiba is the first car. In Battle Mode, it has jaws like a crocodile, which can not only bite through targets but fire a powerful energy beam. Other cars GaohLiner Kiba is followed by several other train cars which do not have any offensive capabilities. They are black, like Kiba, and have two rows of bronze ridges running along the tops of the cars similar to a crocodile's scales on its back. Within each car is a barrage of missiles that are shot at an enemy. Video Games Appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Gaoh appears as a monster in the video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Gaoh will appears as a one of movie Kamen Riders in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Hiroyuki Watanabe also reprises his role. Amadum Amadum, the ruler of the world within the Magic Stone with a penchant for dressing as past villains fought by Kamen Riders, appears in Gaoh's costume in Neverending Story. Notes *He first appeared in episode 27 of the series but he only transformed into Kamen Rider Gaoh in the movie. *Kamen Rider Gaoh was originally supposed to be reused with Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form but his suit was destroyed for scraps to be used for Kamen Rider Yuuki, despite this Yuuki never made it as one of DiEnd Complete Form's cards. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Mutated